


Friend Fic Au's

by Flynnboyant



Category: Friend Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Other, rip to people who read this cuz curiosity or smthn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynnboyant/pseuds/Flynnboyant
Summary: Various au's i come up with for my buddies
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in Spooky High, a rarity and far more frightening than the worst of monsters from the scariest and darkest of corners. It wasn't a quiet day for Flynn. She had to hear Connor whine about how this new kid, some giant rodent, owned his whole ass and he hated him for being so hot.

"It's not faaaiiirrr Flynn! He has me fucking _yearning_!"

This was the fourteenth time in the hour he had said _yearning_.

"Go talk to him or I will."

"Don't you have to deal with the exchange student?"

"They aren't here yet, it's cool. I got time to yell at you for whining about the cute kid. Isn't he a rat?"

"HE IS A GLORIOUS BLUE HEDGEHOG AND HE IS KIND AND CARING AND YOU WILL NOT SPEAK ABOUT HIM IN SUCH A MANOR!"

"Thanks your highness. He's a giant rodent though. Is that your type?"

"I almost dated this rock demon once. He was spunky."

"Oh shit man. Here comes the dude!"

Down at the end of the hall he was ending a conversation with Scott and heading into the library where Connor was making an entire scene and a half. Fuckin' princes.

"Oh, so sorry, seems I have to goooo~ That transfer student might be early, byeeeeee~~~" Flynn skipped off, almost dropping her head on her way out.

"Flynn! Don't abandon me you traitor! You bitch!...Love you though I'll see you later for gossip!"

He sighed, righting himself and not realizing his crush was right in front of him. He jumped, sighing and having to re-adjust his outfit.

"Sorry about that. Connor, right? I was talking to Megan about you."

SHIT!

"Oh, um yeah. Sonic, yeah? What did Meg say?"

Sonic shuffled about awkwardly for a moment.

"Don't worry, all good things. Mentioned your a prince and then Amy started talking about this one story i wish she would forget, didn't get to hear much else. Prince though, that's cool! I've only been here for a bit so I expect to hear more good things...that came out weird. Sorry."

"Oh no It's fine, I get like that too. Umm...you like it here?"

Oh Arceus above and Dionysus beside this is so awkward.

The conversation drawled on like this for a bit before Sonic turned to Connor, blushing ever so slightly, his cheeks dusted a light pink.

"Look...I don't know if you're like, seeing anyone but...you wanna go grab something to eat after school?"

"Really? Of course! Besides, so many people are scared of royalty around here."

"Really? You don't scare me. You seem kinda tame."

"Oh...well...I mean... Well that's-"

Connor probably looked liked a tomato right about now.

"Don't worry. I'll pick you up later, Wolfboy~"

And with that he took off, a blue blur, leaving Connor to freeze for a moment, flustered for a moment more before he flared up, his pointed ears straight up.

" _ **MEG!**_ "

She told his crush, how dare she?

If he was that type of royalty he would have her head on a damned spike! And boy, was he tempted.

He stomped about the school, just barely turning a corner and seeing a tiny Pixie peaking through a window.

"The fuck are-"

She immediately hushed him and pointed out the window. Connor knelt next to the window and peered through the glass. In the empty classroom, Flynn was saying something about concluding a tour, and there before her was the transfer student. He was taller than her, and a long black dramatic trench-coat. His eyes were glazed over black, and tall deep red horns stuck from his head. He seemed somewhat bored, as Flynn was waving one hand about and another tucked some hair behind her ear. It was one of the few times she acted like a giddy schoolgirl. And he was barely giving her time of day. It was hard to hear Flynn's mumbling, as both her friends watched on, growing maddened by how little he was giving her attention.

And then for a moment it became clear as he smirked down at her, taking her head from her hands and kissing it passionately leaving her frazzled from her place in front of him, before handing it back.

"Thank you for that tour. I'll see you around, kitten."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. Before she could react he left away with a flourish of his coat. After a moment her friends climbed in through the door as she freaked out.

"HOLY SHIT! NOBODY SAID THE NEW GUY WAS A FUCKING INCUBUS! WHAT THE FUUUUCCCKKK!"

"Holy shit calm down!"

"Conboy you wanna date a rat, shut up."

"Meg you aren't off the hook for that shit you told him."

Meme fluttered over to hide behind the frazzled Dullahan girl.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT CON THIS IS ABOUT THAT HOT INCUBUS HOLY SHIT I NORMALLY HATE THEM BUT SHIT!"

"Is this your type? Long rat bastards?"

"I will throw my head at you don't test me bitch!"

"Sure he didn't cast a spell on you?"

"I wanted that before he saw me, aight?"

"So you admit it?"

"YOU ROYAL WHORE I WILL BEHEAD YOUR GLITTERY ASS!"


	2. Polyconnorus rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to write friend fiction and that's okay

He never should have brought up that rock monster from his past, the rock demon Kirishima. Now _he_ was here at school too! This past week he had been avoiding him and Sonic. He couldn't help it, his heart fluttered for both of them, his long elf-like ears turned red near both, he didn't want to pick, they meant so much to him, and Connor had really wanted to sort this out but he just couldn't speak near them! So here he was, Flynn half listening as he whined about wanting them both.

"I mean they seem to get along fine, even with both thinking you're the bees knees."

"They what? They...Both? But I...Can I die? Chop off my head and make me one of you!"

"That's real tempting ConCon, but I promised Mai I wouldn't kill you, you must die to you're own gayness."

Mai had been friends with Connor for a while but only recently transferred to Spooky High. They were a wood nymph and a "child" of Dionysus, but probably an actual child of theirs. They just wanted to see chaos spread like wildfire! They fit right in. Speaking of, they leaned over the back of the bench grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey so who's that tall fucker with the horns and the fangs and claws and weird black eyes-"

"I called dibs like a week ago!"

"Nah man, I heard he's an Incubus and they are great at parties."

"Hmmm...we'll see."

"I heard that those things have like, crazy weird tongues! Is that true?"

"...I dunno. Don't put that thought in my head Mai, jeez!"

Before Connor knew what was happening Flynn was being dragged off to go ask her crush about the topic.

"SIMP!"

She didn't look back and barely had time to flip him off before she was gone, and he was left alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of a couple of jocks heading his way. Wait, heading his way? Oh god here they come! Act natural Connor!

As they approached it was obvious they had been talking, they sat down on either side of Connor.

"So...we've been talking-"

"Despite Damiens many attempts to get us to fight. What's his deal anyways?"

"I dunno. Point being-"

"Oh yeah! Talking! About like...working this out like normal people...sort of normal."

"And don't try and backpedal, Flynn ratted you out Con."

Shit. He was cornered with nowhere to go. But...was that so bad, right about now?

"Um...I uh...Well..."

"Told ya! For a prince, words aren't his strong suit!"

Connor's brain melted as from the right, Kirishima wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and from his left Sonic leaned over and snaked his arms around his waist.

"That's fine. Take your time."

".........Dear Arceus you can't do this to me, I may die!"

"I mean we could just leave-"

"I don't mean _this_ I mean ganging up on me! How am I supposed to speak your both so kind and full of sunshine and your touching me and I don't know how to function and-"

As if to fluster him into silence, Sonic climbed into his lap so he could plant a passionate kiss square on his lips, and Kiri took up biting at his neck. His brain was foggy and it was hard to think.

Maybe just this once, getting ratted out wasn't the worst.

\---------------------------

It was the end of the day and Mai was complaining to Connor about not having found "that Incubus dude" all day. He could see Flynn pouting on the bench and reattaching her head. When she first arrived here she just stapled it on, but as her friend group realized they helped get her special magnets to keep it on. Connor was about to walk over when that gangly weirdo made his way over to Flynn, holding out a hand.

"I heard you were looking for me. Sorry dear, I've been busy all day."

With a muttered out excuse she took his hand, letting him pull her up off the bench and a bit too close to him than she would have expected.

"Oh th-that's fine! Mai dragged me around, had some sort of question about Incubi and tongues, I dunno. It was weird."

"Yeah, that's so weird. Like you don't li-mmph!" 

Mai's hands clasped over his mouth and pulled him back. Not even reacting Ivo reached a hand down and with one claw tilted her head up enough to lean in.

"I could always provide a demonstration. For science."

"For science."

Flynn mirrored his words but her head was elsewhere. Connor saw the pointed tip of a tongue peek out as Ivo kissed her, Mai moved her hands to Connor's shoulders, dragging him away more.

"Let's give them some space. Can't have ya seein' that stuff."

"I'm an ageless fae prince not a child!"

"Yuh-huh. Sure. You just wanna keep 'scary incubus' away from your 'innocent' friend, right?"

"Stop with the air quotes. He is, and she very much is."

"You didn't hear the things she muttered today man, that's all I'm saying!"


End file.
